


Marking

by romana03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Xiomara Hooch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-13
Updated: 2003-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romana03/pseuds/romana03
Summary: This was written before "Rolanda" was a thing.





	Marking

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before "Rolanda" was a thing.

It was a bright Spring morning. A Sunday. On the Quidditch pitch, practice was in full swing. Students in the midst of their exams were either coming up with the usual excuses to avoid studying or resignedly heading for the library. In her empty classroom, Minerva McGonagall, resident transfiguration teacher and deputy headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had just opened the window and returned to her seat. The warm breeze caused the papers in front of her to quiver and she sighed. The essays were the written elements of the Slytherin students' transfiguration projects to be submitted for their Ordinary Wizarding Level exams. Their practical work had, on the whole, been of a very high standard; if a little macabre. 'If only they would apply themselves as enthusiastically to the written element of the exam!' mused the professor as she dipped her quill into the red ink and set about the hurried scrawl that made up the first essay.

There was a scrabbling noise at the open window. Minerva turned to see a large hawk squeezing through the gap. A half smile touched her lips as the bird gave an ungainly hop, half opening its wings and landed on the edge of her desk. It fluffed its feathers, straightened its wings haughtily and marched across her paperwork to stand directly in front of the professor.

"I'm busy."

There was a moment of uncertainty as the hawk seemed to stretch and grow and then in its place sat a grinning Xiomara Hooch.

"Stop pretending to be grumpy Min. I know you're pleased to see me really. Extricarus!"

On her last word, Professor McGonagall's hair seemed to come to life. It writhed and hastily unwound itself from its customary tight bun, only seeming to lose its unnatural vitality when it finally hung down, long and slightly waved, past the professor's shoulders.

"I wish you'd learn to take out the hair grips. I'll be finding them all over the place for days."

"Accio hair grips." muttered Xiomara and dumped the newly gathered up grips in a neat pile on the desk.

The two women sat in silence for a moment. Eventually, Xiomara spoke.

"I've missed you."

"I saw you this morning at breakfast."

Xiomara's only reply was a gentle kiss. Minerva's breath was almost a sigh as she kissed Xiomara in return, sliding her arms around her waist. Xiomara leaned into the kiss, balancing precariously, and slid her hands into her lover's hair. She loved Minerva's hair. The feel of it in her hands reminded her of the way it would drift over her skin in feather-light caresses when they made love. She gasped as she felt Minerva's lips move to her neck, kissing down her throat to the collar of the shirt she wore beneath her robe. Automatically she moved towards the touch and suddenly she wobbled, catching herself by grabbing Minerva's shoulders. Unfortunately, her hands were caught in her lover's hair.

"Ow!" exclaimed Minerva against her neck.

It tickled and Xiomara giggled.

"Sorry."

Minerva's arms tightened around her lover's waist, pulling her forward off of the desk and onto her lap. Papers drifted unheeded to the floor, and the hair grips were scattered once again. Their kisses became more passionate, their caresses less tender, more urgent. Lost in each other, it took them a moment to realise that there had been a knock at the door.

They pulled apart slowly, reluctantly. Xiomara took a moment just enjoying the flush on Minerva's face and the way her eyes darkened with desire. Then with a tender smile, she placed a light kiss on her lover's forehead and extricated herself from her embrace.

"You're busy." Her smile became more predatory. "I'll see you later."

After another moment of morphic instability, a rather smug looking hawk launched itself from the window and, catching a warm updraft on the breeze, soared away towards the forbidden forest.

Minerva, her hair unusually mussed, surveyed the area around her desk. It looked rather as though a localised whirlwind had centred itself where she had been working. The knock at the door was repeated more loudly. She tutted and fished in the sleeve of her robe for her wand; at least it would only take a second to tidy up.

"Come in."


End file.
